Advent Child
by FalseGod
Summary: Picks up after season 3, The Mikaelsons have been defeated, Klaus rots in a cell while Marcel rules. But, all is not well. A new enemy approaches, the author of all the pain that has befallen the original family. He doesn't want them miserable, no. He wants them happy and content. so it'll hurt a lot more when he rips it away from them. Always and forever...right?
1. The calm before the storm

In hindsight we should have seen it coming. Lucien, The Strix, homicidal aunts and evil dead witches had all fallen before the mighty house of Mikealson. One would think an era of peace would have finally arrived in New Orleans. But, this was not the case. A feeling of unease had descended upon the great city. Everyone felt it, even the humans. Though no one could identify or understand what they were feeling. But the only thing they could be sure of is that they felt it. A feeling of unease, like a cold hand reaching around your neck, a spider crawling up your back or a Stanger watching while you slept.

In hindsight their where signs, the weather had been too cold for too long, unnaturally cold, pigeons had been flying full speed into moving cars and now an intense fog had risen up and wrapped itself around the entire city.

For an immortal these where trivial things, however for Klaus Mikaelson, it was a sign to prepare for battle. Klaus gazed upon his city, searching, hoping to find who or what was responsible for these unnatural acts. He tensed, alert waiting for a sign, waiting for this unseen enemy to make the first move. However his attention was immediately pulled into the direction of a screaming child, who had risen from her slumber. Klaus picked up his daughter and clutched her tightly against his chest; Hope's sadness vanished and was replaced by a mischievous grin. Klaus smiled at his child, he was always secretly pleased when Hope showed her more devilish qualities. It served to relieve the fear that she would be swept up by Elijah and Hayley's insufferable nobility. Klaus cradled his daughter happily

'I see you've got a bit more of the devil in you, littlest wolf'

The baby Hope giggled at her father's words, Klaus allowed himself to laugh and enjoy his daughters company. Though he would never tell Hayley this, should she have ever called Jackson father, Klaus doubted he would be able to restrain himself from ripping out his spine. However now things were at peace, Hayley had been spending more of her time with Elijah. Not that this bothered him much, although occasionally he did allow himself a chuckle at his brother's horrible taste in women. Looking back at Tatia, Katarina, Celeste and now Hayley, it was as if he deliberately chose to love women that would make Klaus's life difficult. Celeste was one thing but the mother of his child, really? Unfortunately it was along this train of thought that an image of Cami, flashed in his mind. A simple image of her smile hurt harder than any magical dagger ever could. Klaus placed his daughter back inside her cot; luckily she had fallen to sleep. Klaus backed away, the memories of Cami were becoming too much to bear. Her smile, her kindness, and the way she had looked at him and seen the good no one else had. He remembered their meeting at the party; she had worn a white dress with angel wings. He should have told her right then, abandoned his plans of conquest and told her he loved her. Maybe then, things would be different. She had told him that there was a light in him, what he hadn't told her was that he only ever felt it around her. Hope was but a child, and though he loved her more than anything, he could not escape the fear that she might cast him away.

'She won't Klaus!'

Klaus turned to see Cami, she smiled at him and he barely held her gaze. Cami walked over and looked at Hope

'She won't leave you Klaus, she'll love you more than anything'

'But what if?'

Klaus replied in a small panic, however he was calmed as she shushed him.

'You're going to be a great father'

Klaus turned and looked at his sleeping daughter.

'She would have liked you'

Klaus had to wipe a tear from his eye; Cami saw this and laughed quietly.

'What's this? The big bad Klaus Mikealson crying over little old me?'

Klaus managed to force out a laugh as the lump in his throat worsened. He turned to face her, his eyes starting to redden.

'I'm sorry I couldn't save you'

'Hey! Hey look at me!'

Cami's hand pressed gently against Nik's face, he felt her warmth, her soothing touch diminishing all thoughts of anger and violence. Cami looked at him, her loving eyes were now filled with sorrow. She embraced him, Klaus wrapped his arms around her tightly, he never wanted to let her go. Ever so slightly Cami pulled back and looked at him, sadness burned in her eyes.

'I'm so sorry Klaus!'

'NO!'

Klaus fought back, not again, he couldn't do it again. Every fiber of his being fought to keep her in his arms.

'I'm so so sorry Klaus'

'No!'

'You need to wake up'

'NOO!'

And then she was gone. Darkness returned, the cold and last but not least the pain. For a moment he was able to open his eyes, not that he could see anything. Marcel had locked him away where the sun could never reach. He could feel the dagger embedded in his chest, the blade's dark magic ripping his soul in twain, over and over again. Locked away in eternal torture barely able to think. The only thing that kept him sane was his daughter, this would not be the end of Klaus Mikaelson. Always and forever. Hayley would not rest until their family was together again. So for now he would endure this pain. Come what may, he will see his daughter again.

Broken and beaten, a shadow of their former selves, the original family had been well and truly beaten. But not killed. Despite everything he had set against them, they remained in the world of the living. He'd manipulated the witches, given Dahlia their location, made up that stupid prophecy, given the pathetic lapdog Lucien the means to end them and yet they still remained alive. Enough was enough. If you want something done right, you have to bloody well do it yourself.

In the bayou, sat a black coffin, surrounded by a seemingly endless number of witches, all draped in black cloaks. They chanted in perfect synchronization, growing louder and faster by the second. Rain had started to fall out of nowhere and was now matching the intensity of a waterfall. Still the witches chanted until finally the coffin door burst open.

A boy, no more than ten years of age exited the coffin. His dark brown hair fell beyond his shoulders. Despite his youthful face he exhibited no signs of any innocence. The boy looked around at the group of witches who were now kneeling before him. Faintly, he gestured for one of the witches to approach him. One witch, a woman arrived and draped his naked body in a cloak. The boy took a deep breath of fresh air, and was repulsed by it. He could taste the stink of pollution; humanity had stained the very air with its poison. Still, a small matter, something to be looked at later perhaps. But one thing at a time. He looked to the woman who stood next to him.

'speak'

The woman paused for a moment, thrown by his childlike voice, reminiscent of her own son. And yet this was the one who will lead them to paradise.

'Yes my lord, we have a safe house all set up per your requests, a car is waiting to take you.'

'no!'

'excuse me my lord?'

The boy looked down at his bare feet, taking a moment to enjoy the way the soft mud felt against his toes.

'it's been centuries since I've felt the ground on my feet. We'll walk.'

The witch hesitated, the considered telling him that walking would take more than a few hours. But then thought better of it. And so they began the long walk back to New Orleans.

The boy looked ahead, a small smile crept up on his face, Henrik Mikaelson had a family reunion to plan.


	2. Some new clothes and a quick shag

Her name was Annabel Monroe; she was a proud witch of the Helsinki coven. Like the others she too had answered the call, summoned to New Orleans with glorious purpose. Throughout her life she had seen many things. She'd watched immortals die and animals become kings, but this, she had never seen something like this. As requested the room had been prepared per instructions, one comfy sofa filled with televisions and laptops. In the middle of the leather couch sat the one they had been waiting for, the one who had summoned them. Every single screen in the room was on, various channels playing, the news, the history channel, MTV and various TV shows like House MD and The Wire. Henrik Mikaelson stood up and turned to face her, Annabel was unable to contain a gasp at his appearance. She had only left the room for a few minutes in order to bring him some food, and yet the one before her was easily that of someone in his mid-twenties. He laughed at her stunned reaction,

'relax it's just a simple ageing spell'

Annabel was unable to stop herself from gazing at the man before him, though he was no doubt eons older than herself his appearance was pleasing to the eye. His dark brown hair had turned jet black and now hung down to just before his arse. Henrik moved closer towards her, she tried to find somewhere to look so as to avoid lusting after his naked body. Henrik simply laughed at this,

'sorry I'm still getting used to all of this'

He gestured at himself,

'I thought this appearance might help everyone feel like they weren't taking orders from a child'

'I'm sorry my lord?'

'oh no! now I absolutely won't have that! None if this my lord crap! I've been watching this thing here'

Henrik gestures to one of the screens which was showing the fifth Harry Potter film,

'This lord Voldemort guy yeah? I'm not some evil dark lord ok? Call me Henrik. I'm here to help!'

'what are you here for?'

Annabel instantly regretted what she said but new that it was too late, she returned his gaze and mentally prepared herself for whatever would come. Henrik bore his eyes into her own, she could tell he was enjoying watching her squirm. Then he let out a loud laugh that echoed throughout the room.

'Oh come one relax! It's ok! Look. You answered my summons alright you deserve a few answers'

Annabel felt her body relax, his smile, though slightly mocking was at the same time rather gentle and sweet.

'Right well let's get the obvious questions out of the way shall we?'

Annabel nodded,

'Brilliant well first things first My name is Henrik Mikaelson and yes I am related to what is known as the original family of vampires, from which all vamps are descended…right? That's a biggee isn't it? I'll just give you a couple secs to let that sink in, take your time'

Annabel was grateful for this pause, the gravity of what he claimed was beyond anyone's reckoning, the original family was feared throughout the supernatural community. If this boy was indeed a member of that family, then it would be in her best interest not to irk him.

'right! You good? Bitchin! Let's get on to the next one shall we? In my summons I stated I would deliver all who answered into paradise yeah?'

Once again Annabel nodded, in truth this was what she had been hoping for. They had all felt his power from the summons alone, all of them were eager to see what his promised contained.

'Ok, I can see you're looking forward to this, I'm planning a little something, my revolution. I will create a world where witches thrive and all lesser beings will kneel before us…thoughts?

Annabel was unable to hide her shock, if what he was saying was true it would not only make witches the dominant power, but it would change everything this world had come to know. Only one question remained,

'how?'

Henrik laughed at this,

'Oh come on let's keep a little mystery? Did you know Romeo and Juliet die in the end? I did not see that coming! Can you imagine if everyone knew that they die in the end? It would ruin the story!'

Annabel once again thought better of informing Henrik about this particular spoiler was common knowledge. At any rate he seemed against sharing the specifics of his plan for the moment, pressing him seemed unwise so she decided to let it go, for now. Henrik seemed pleased at this,

'Fan-bloody-tastic, now if you don't mind could you please get me some clothes that don't make me look like… well him'

He pointed to the screen which showed the Ringwraith's from lord of the rings, she hid a small giggle and went to acquire some suitable clothing.

Josh was in a foul mood. One would think an immortal vampire, second in command to the King of New Orleans and the most powerful being on earth would be content. However, this was not the case, Marcel had all but shut himself away from society. Though he had defeated the villain Klaus and reclaimed his home Marcel remained unsatisfied. Josh suspected that Marcel, though he would never admit it, missed his adoptive father. More than a few times Josh had caught Marcel gazing at the bricked up prison he had formed for his sire. This, coupled with the loss of Davina had left Marcel inconsolable and so Josh had settled for what was becoming a recurring theme in the lives of those around him, day drinking. Josh was already on his second bottle of merlot and was swiftly making his way to the third, when a voice distracted him.

'Hey get us a drink?'

Josh turned to face the voice and was admittedly pleasantly surprised by who stood opposite him. He was a handsome one, Josh had to give him that. He had messy dark brown hair, so dark it was almost black and had recently been cut. His face was more than appealing, a cocky smirk with mischievous eyes and yet strangely reminiscent. His clothing also interested him, the smart casual style, the waistcoat and stylish jacket, the numerous wristbands, he was definitely something to look at. Josh smirked at him,

'look buddy it's going to take more than a hipster wannabe and a cocky smirk to get me to buy you a drink'

However, this only caused the stranger's smirk to grow ever larger,

'I don't remember asking you to buy me a drink'

Josh immediately turned to face the stranger giving him his full attention, he could hear his blood so that he was either a witch or wolf. The stranger seemed annoyingly comfortable, as if he enjoyed watching people squirm. Then out of nowhere he clapped his hands together,

'No! actually, you know what? That's really rude of me, I'm sorry! Hi I'm Henrik nice to meet you!'

Josh once again felt puzzled by this person, this Henrik? However despite everything he was unable to ignore a gnawing feeling, what was it? Excitement? No wait…interest! However, Henrik seemed completely comfortable and his smirk never leaving his face. Henrik however was not finished, he leaned in and whispered in Josh's ear,

'why don't you compel that lovely maid to give us a couple bottles?'

Josh couldn't help but grin at this, when he was with Aiden they had started slow, almost at a snail's pace. Whoever this Henrik was, he clearly knew what he wanted. However, after three years of associating with originals, witches and hybrids, Josh had learned to be a bit more cautious. But it had been a while, in truth Josh hadn't been with anyone since Aiden, and this Henrik seemed more than decent. Henrik however seemed to be completely aware of his hesitation,

'well if you don't want to I can always find someone else?'

Josh realized that he was being totally dominated, something had to be done to rectify this situation.

'I won't lose any sleep over it'

But before anything could be done Henrik quickly embraced him and slowly bit Josh's ear,

'Perhaps, but I wouldn't mind losing a couple nights with you, now be a good boy and hurry up and you might just get lucky tonight'

Henrik removed his mouth which had been moving his way down Josh's neck, Josh admittedly was stunned. He noticed that there were more than a few people staring, Henrik however seeming to be either completely oblivious or totally ambivalent. Henrik grinned at him,

'come on we've got a long day ahead of us and the amount of time that involves you and me naked in a bed depends entirely on you'

Josh couldn't help but grin at this, deciding to throw caution to the wind he quickly gestured to the bartender to give them two bottles, before following Henrik out of the bar.

Henrik and Josh fell to the bed utterly exhausted, whatever Henrik's original plans were they had been totally ignored in favour of rampant rough sex. Josh was happy that he was a vampire otherwise the scratch marks that Henrik had made on his back would've taken weeks to heal. Josh couldn't help but laugh at what they had just done; this did not go unnoticed by Henrik.

'what's so funny?'

Josh turned to face him,

'nothing…it's just I haven't met many people like you'

Henrik grinned and spanked Josh,

'oh don't worry I assure you, there is no one like me'

Josh couldn't help but laugh again, despite Henrik's teasing he moved to the table to pick up a bottle of bourbon. As he was pouring two glasses a question popped in his head. Josh slouched down back on the bed and handed Henrik a drink,

'So you never told me you were a virgin?'

Henrik laughed,

'was it that obvious?'

'Just a little bit'

'Well if I'm being honest with you, let's just say it was something I wanted to tick of my list before work started'

Josh drained his glass,

'what work?'

Henrik grinned,

'oh nothing much I'm just planning a little family reunion'

Josh moved to get another bottle,

'Oh? You have family here?'

Henrik grinned and pulled the bottle from Josh's hands and took a long drink,

'yeah you know my brother Klaus right?'

Josh's glass shattered as it hit the floor….

'oh shit'


	3. A Possessed Promise

(before you start reading) in an earlier chapter Josh said months (it has actually been years) it just didn't feel like that because he is a vampire.

Hayley was tired. If it wasn't for Hope, she would have lost count of the number of days had past. She had been searching for so long, tracking down wolves that didn't want to be found, tracking down red herrings and wild geese, going through centuries worth of supernatural legends, half of which were lies made by the Mikaelsons. And after all this time, she had nothing to report for it. But there was a light that kept her moving.

'Mum? Are we almost done?'

Hayley turned to see her daughter. Hope Mikaelson had grown these past few months, or had it been years? Though she was aware of the potential bias, Hope was undoubtedly the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Which in of itself might sound slightly narcissistic considering how much Hope reminded Hayley of herself. But, and truth be told she was slightly worried about this; there was so much of her father in her. A mischievous grin here, a deep frown when she was upset, Klaus shone through her. Hayley smiled at her four-year-old daughter and stroked a strand of hair from her face,

'Yes sweetie'

'Did you find daddy?'

'No, sorry honey'

'Will we find him soon?'

'Maybe…but we have to keep looking'

'Mum….'

Hayley frowned; she had seen this look on Hope's face for a while now but had thought against asking her. Now was the time,

'What is it honey?'

'di…did daddy leave us?'

Hayley felt an immense surge of love for her daughter; strangely enough she was reminded of Esther. Despite everything that bitch had done, in truth, she could not fathom what she would do if Hope were taken from her, permanently. Bringing her daughter into a tight hug she spoke,

'Oh no honey! No! Your daddy loves you very much!'

Hope's eyes brightened up at this, kneeling down she decided it was a good time to explain to her daughter some of the situation.

'Listen sweetie, do you remember that film we watched?'

Hope smiled widely, from ear to ear.

'Snow White!'

'Exactly honey! Well this time it's different, you see to save us daddy went to sleep, and he needs us to wake him up'

'Like the prince!'

Hope smiled happily as if she had figured out a very hard puzzle, but then she frowned. Hayley noticed this,

'What's wrong sweetie?'

'But then…why don't you kiss him mommy?'

'Oh well, err'

This was difficult; she had been dreading this conversation since the moment Hope could talk. How to explain to a four year old that she was the product of a one-night stand? That and the fact she was in love with Hope's uncle Elijah, which was another thing she had neglected to mention. Out of all her biggest fears this one was probably her worst, Hope calling anyone other than Klaus father. Be it Jackson or even Elijah, Hayley knew that deep down Klaus would sooner doom someone to an eternity of torture before he let his daughter call someone else daddy.

'It's complicated sweetie'

'Well ain't that just the understatement of the century!'

Hayley spun around to see two men and one girl standing a few meters away from them. How had they snuck up on her? She should have heard them? The one who had spoken was smirking arrogantly, while the other two looked like they were about to attack. Hayley rose and prepared herself

'Hope, honey? Do mommy a favour and close your eyes for a moment?'

'whoa! Hold on! Were here to help!'

Hayley hesitated for a moment, truth be told ripping three people to shreds was not something she wanted to do in front of her daughter. After a few moments where all stayed silent, just making sure that neither group would kill each other. Eventually the smirking man stepped forward,

'Ok! Great soooo, everything good? Sweet, ok hi, I'm Sam, these are my friends Dmitri and Alexis, wouldn't bother talking to them between you and me they are not the best of company. The other two glared at Sam. Hope stepped forward

'my mommy says that if you don't have anything nice to say about someone then you shouldn't say it'

If Hayley weren't preparing herself to kill three people she would have taken the time to enjoy the immense surge of pride she felt towards her daughter. This equally impressed Sam as well,

'My god! Well aren't you the clever one! You get that from your father'

'You know my dad!'

Hope took another step forward; Hayley instantly grabbed her daughter and held her tightly. Sam seemed to realize the situation was not particularly ideal.

'Oh! Right sorry, should have said this from the start, we come in peace, and we absolutely will not harm your daughter in any way, I give you my word!'

'I don't know you! Your word means nothing to me'

'Mommy are these the bad men you told me about?'

'We do not hurt small child'

Dimitri was the one who spoke this time, Hayley looked at him, despite looking like he would break someone's neck just for looking at him the wrong way, he seemed genuinely repulsed by the idea of hurting Hope. Then it was Alexis's turn to speak

'We give gift now?'

Hayley tightened the grip on her daughter; unfortunately a gift could easily be hex or some other bloody witch curse. Sam gave a look of severe disappointment

'Damn it guys! Do you remember earlier when I said let me do the talking? And you said why? This is why! Ok! This is why! It's a little thing called tact, common etiquette, manners for gods sake'

'Did you bring us a present?'

Same turned to look at Hope who was smiling, eager for a present, Hayley made a mental note to buy Hope whatever she wanted if they survived this. Sam stepped forward and removed a glass vial from his pocket, then gently put it on the floor.

Hayley was suspicious,

'What is that?'

'Well I'm not a scientist but I believe it's called a vial? Not 100% on that so don't quote me on that'

'I mean what is it for?'

Sam smirked but at the same time looked slightly disappointed

'you see I really wanted to drag this out, you this could have been so epic'

'What is it for?'

Hayley snarled at them, her Hybrid eyes glared at them, Dmitri and Alexis took an aggressive stance, luckily Sam shouted to calm them down.

'ITS TO SAVE REBEKAH!'

Hayley at to pause to fully grasp this,

'What?'

'Look! We've been sent here to help you ok? Now our boss told us that Rebecca has been cursed with strong magic, so strong that it's bonded with her like a parasite. That's why even if you cut it off or drain her she'll still be cursed, but! In the vial is the antidote!'

'Does that mean Aunty Becks is going to be all better?'

Sam smiled at Hope,

'It sure does! Aren't you a clever girl'

'Don't talk to her!'

Hayley snarled at Sam menacingly who had the common sense to look genuinely nervous. Alexis however looked bored,

'Enough! It is time, he is waiting'

Hayley frowned,

'Time for what?'

Sam winced at this

'Ok so, we kinda, work for this guy yeah! And he, well he wants to meet you'

'Ok so where is he?'

However before he could talk, Dmitri stabbed Sam in the back with a knife. Hope screamed out, the wind picked up into a powerful gust blowing everything away. Hayley lunged forward. Dmitri was closest so before anyone could blink she snapped his neck. Alexis was next, just as she was about to rip out her heart a voice shouted out.

'Stop!'

The voice seemed to radiate power, Hayley sped towards her daughter, enough was enough, and just as she was about to take Hope and run the voice spoke again.

'Wait!'

Hayley stopped; Sam was on his feet, knife in his hand, and a grin on his face. He took a look around and was clearly annoyed,

'Oh for gods sake! Really guys? C'MON!'

'Are you ok?'

Hope called out to Sam, who turned to face her. Sam looked stunned; it was almost like he was seeing for the first time. Sam took a step forward, Hayley was against this,

'If you take another step I swear I will rip your heart out!'

Sam remained still, his eyes stayed transfixed on Hope. After a few moments he took a deep breath and moved his gaze onto Hayley.

'Wow! I mean it wow! You have a beautiful child Hayley, you should be proud!'

Hayley was nervous, Sam's voice had changed, it was no longer his own. Hayley recognized the sound of someone possessed,

'Who are you?'

Sam grinned,

'Oh you're very clever Hayley, I can see why they like you'

'What's going on mommy?'

'Don't be scared sweetie, I wont let them hurt you!'

Sam looked physically repulsed by this,

'I would never! Hayley I swear to you here and now, I give you my word, No harm shall EVER come to your daughter'

'Who are you? Answer me now!'

Sam took a breath of air, he look pained.

'Ok, look don't take it personally, I can't tell you who I am just yet, but I give you my word, I'm here to help'

'How?'

Hope spoke, her inquisitive side shining brighter than any star, Sam looked at Hope, a small smile growing on his face. He picked up the vial and extended his hand out to her,

'This is proof that I mean what I say, I offer this to you freely, it will heal Rebekah'

And with that he chucked it over to Hope who caught it and smiled happily. Hayley was unsure of how to respond, Hope however seemed completely unaware of the potential danger.

'Thank you mister!'

'Your very welcome Hope, You've done an excellent job raising her'

Hayley allowed herself to enjoy the surge of love she felt for her daughter, and embraced her tightly. The possessed Sam smiled at this,

'Hayley! I need you to return to New Orleans!'

Hayley looked up at, unsure of how to react.

'You say you are here to help? What do you mean?'

Possessed Sam smiled at her,

'I want you to return to New Orleans, where we can meet in person, and the moment you arrive I will heal the others and reunite lovely Hope here with her father'

Hope beamed at this,

'You're going to save my Daddy!'

Possessed Sam knelt down,

'Hope, I give you my word, the first thing your father will see when he wakes up, will be your face'

Hope ran over to the possessed Sam and hugged him,

'I don't know who you are, but thank you, you're nice, I like you'

Possessed Sam, looked stunned by this, he looked at Hayley, unsure of what to do. He stood up and patted Hope on the head, and then he turned to Alexis,

'From now on you will do whatever Hope wants, you will obey her every word without question am I clear?'

Alexis knelt down before him,

'Yes my lord'

'Good! And once I leave this body and Dmitri wakes up you will instruct them to do the same as what I command of you!'

'Yes my lord'

Sam then turned back to Hayley,

'Right then! Don't worry about Alexis and Dmitri, they're not the friendliest of people but they'll die for me and now you, I look forward to seeing you very soon'

And with that Sam's possession ended. Sam looked confused

'Hey is anyone else's back hurting?

Meanwhile back in New Orleans Henrik was in a good mood,

'That has to be the sweetest child I've ever met'

'Which isn't saying much considering how long you've been dead'

Josh said smirking; Henrik turned to him and enjoyed the sight of his body in bed.

'You look happy'

'Yeah well, once you get over the whole sleeping with a resurrected Mikaelson, the rest is pretty basic'

'So you'll do what I asked then?'

'As long as you hold up your end of the bargain, we're good'

'And I will, so you best be off then'

'What too tired?'

Josh replied mockingly, Henrik grinned and jumped into bed kissing Josh. After all he had plenty of time.

try to upload quicker next time promise,

please review


End file.
